


Pull and Release

by lazylyz



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pampering, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: When a secret war rages on, it’s difficult to find time to reset, though that moment to unwind and loosen up might come a bit sooner for Qrow since Ironwood just gave the teams a night off.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Luck Would Have It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746371) by [lazylyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz). 



> This is the spicy version of my night off fic.

With Ironwood giving everyone the rest of the night off, the kids and a few of the Ace Op members crowded into one of the common rooms for an impromptu fighting tournament before they went their respective ways for the evening.

Qrow found himself sat between Ruby and Yang in front of the low table placed between two couches. Harriet and Elm taking up one couch and Ren, Nora, and Blake taking up the other. Though, Blake had draped herself over the edge of the armrest, intently watching the screen.

“Don’t you dare do that flying kick leap thing!” Yang shouted, her focus not straying from the display. Qrow smirked and quickly tapped the sequence allowing his character to clear half the arena and knock Yang’s sprite off the edge.

“I would call that a sweeping victory,” he said, smugly crossing his arms with his nose in the air.

“Ugh! I can’t believe you, uncle Qrow! How do you even punch it in that fast? I can’t even counter it.” Yang tossed her scroll down and leaned forward, catching Ruby’s eye. She tilted her head in Qrow’s direction, and Ruby nodded in agreement.

In the midst of his gloating, Ruby made her attack. Swiftly sneaking under his elbow, she jabbed her pointer finger between his ribs. The effect was instant. His body seized and he let out an undignified yelp.

Clutching his side, he fell over on top of Yang. “I’m dead. You’ve killed me.”

“Uncle Qrow,” Yang said with a grunt, trying to push him off her legs. “All she did was poke you in the side.”

“A fatal blow. Remember me fondly in my finest hour,” he said, rolling off her and on to the floor.

“You do look tense as fuck,” Harriet said. “I’m not surprised it was that easy to take you out.”

“Language,” Clover said over the edge of his book. He had been sitting off to the side, letting the group have the couches that were crowded around the large screen.

“What? I’m just saying he looks tense,” she said.

“Yeah, uncle Qrow, you need to relax,” Yang said. “We’re not on the road anymore.”

“Take some time for yourself,” Ren chimed in from the couch.

“Yeah, have a spa day!” Nora exclaimed.

“I’m fine. I don’t need any of that,” Qrow deflected, rolling back up into a seated position. He gave his shoulders a roll for good measure, keeping the wince to himself when he felt the twinge of taut muscle.

“When was the last time you did something for yourself?” Yang asked, eyeing his clear discomfort.

“Do you want me to answer that?”

“Oh right… Well, now that your sober, you should treat yourself,” Yang said.

The room fell silent except for battle theme music of the ending menu screen. Qrow was at a loss. He never really took time on his own other than to drink.

“And what would you suggest?” Qrow asked.

“I already suggested a spa day,” Nora said.

“Clover knows how to give a killer massage,” Elm piped up after watching the exchange. “He could help you release some of that tension.”

“Elm,” Clover warned, glaring back at her. She offered him a big smile in return before turning her attention back to Qrow.

“Ugh, a massage sounds great!” Ruby said. “Too bad there’s no hot spring around.”

“Well, there are, but with the increase of Grimm attacks and with how turbulent the situation is in Mantle they are closed right now,” Harriet said.

“Bummer, we could have totally gone to those before that party tonight,” Nora said, sliding down off the couch. “A good soak would be nice after months on the road.”

“It wasn't that long. Besides, we just came from Argus,” Qrow said, trying to reason his way out of their well-intentioned suggestions.

“Yeah, but we had that big fight when we left, and then we've been going nonstop ever since. A break will be good for all of us,” Ruby said. Her stomach rumbling as she finished her last words.

Qrow snorted. “Bit hungry there, pipsqueak?”

Ruby stuck her tongue at him.

“Alright,” Yang cut in. “We’ll let you make your own decisions, oh capable adult. Besides, we’ve got to get ready for tonight,” she said, lifting her sister from the floor.

The rest of the couch followed suit and started filing out of the room with their chatter echoing off the walls. Qrow made to follow, unsure of where he wanted to go. Behind him, Clover called out his name. He paused, giving Clover his attention. There was a slight shift from his usual stature that had Qrow narrowing his eyes unsure of where this conversation would go.

“I just-“ Clover started, but cut himself short. A slight flush crept up around his neck. “Uh, I mean, you’re welcome to er…” Qrow felt the edges of a smile start to break through but held back as Clover cleared his throat. “We could just play cards or something if you’re looking for a quiet thing to do this evening. It doesn’t have to be what Elm suggested,” he finally got out.

“But it could be!” Elm said, slapping Clover on the back as she walked past. He waited until she was out of earshot before continuing.

“Later, you can stop by my quarters after dinner hours. Here,” he said, pulling out his scroll. He flicked through a few screens. Qrow’s scroll dinged in his pocket. “I sent you my address on base, but don’t feel like you’re required to show.”

“Uh, you sure you don’t have better plans?”

“Just reading,” he answered with a smile, holding up his book, “but company is always better.”

He gave Qrow a final nod and took off down the hall in the opposite direction. Qrow momentarily watched him leave before turning and following his rowdy kids, his brain gearing up a thousand thoughts about everything Clover just offered.

“You should go,” Yang said, falling into step beside him.

“You trying to set me up, firecracker?” He asked, giving her a sidelong glance.

“No, I just think you need a night without us kids around, and if Clover is offering well… it couldn't hurt,” She said, bumping against his shoulder.

“You are as bad as your father,” he said, shaking his head and pushing her face away.

She grinned. “So, are you going?”

“I'll think about it.”

“Don't think about it too hard,” she joked, sending him a wink over her shoulder as she caught up with Blake.

Qrow groaned. “Go get ready for your night out.”


	2. Chapter 2

Qrow skipped dinner, the anxiety overtaking most of his ability to function. Most of the kids were going to be out anyway, and Qrow didn’t know if he could stomach sitting through dinner with the Ace Ops, especially after the looks Elm had been giving Clover when she suggested the massage.

Qrow paced the floor at the foot of his bed. That’s what this was right? Just a massage. Nothing to get too worked up about, but the way Clover reacted to Elm’s teasing had him second-guessing what could happen behind closed doors.

The flushed cheeks and indignant glare. The back-peddling and giving Qrow an out if he didn’t feel comfortable.

Was it something Clover wanted or was it something brought on by his new sobriety? He felt as if he were a teenager again, constantly horny. Not to mention it had been so long since he let someone touch him. The few short flings he had he was in control of, and the ones where he was drunk, he hadn’t cared at the time, but now, he wanted.

He sat down on the edge of his bed.

He wanted so badly it was consuming much of his thoughts, especially since he worked with Clover and got to see the man in action. He wasn’t blind; Clover liked to show off, sending winks and salutes in Qrow’s direction. Not to mention his physique. The defined muscle in movement always had Qrow one moment away from doing something stupid, and he could only blame his frequent tripping on his semblance so many times before it became suspicious.

It was a travesty Clover wore that vest with a tailcoat.

His scroll beeped with a message from Ruby letting him know they were headed down to Mantle. He quickly typed out a message to have fun and stay safe before checking the time.

He still had thirty minutes before dinner hours were over and that meant thirty minutes before Clover expected him. Though he never did give the man confirmation he was coming over.

Should he just show up? Clover hadn’t exactly said to contact him. He had just said to stop by if you want if you’re interested, but that could have just meant cards for all Qrow knew. 

He ran a hand over his face and then through his hair. Glancing over at the attached bathroom, all coherent thought left his body. It wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

He should prepare. If they ended up wanting to do something then Qrow would be ready, and if they did nothing, well Clover would never know. At least prepping would curb some of his frustration.

Qrow rose, quickly stripped out of his clothes, and headed to the bathroom. He gathered his necessities and started up the shower with a one-track mind.

With the warm spray showing over him, Qrow circled a finger around his entrance. He was already half-hard from thinking about Clover in that vest, so he let his mind drift. Clover striding around in those tight pants, the prominent bulge making it hard to look elsewhere.

Qrow pushed his finger in slowly, letting himself adjust to the penetration. It had been a while since he had done this, especially since he had been traveling on the road with the kids. There was no time for himself, and the time he did take was to drink.

He wanted this, to lose himself in something other than the foggy haze of alcohol, to feel everything and be present for it, to have Clover’s heated gaze looking back at him.

He started moving faster, one hand loosely gripped around his dick, the other pressing in deep, searching for that spark that he had not felt in some time. With a jolt, he pressed against his prostate. His jaw dropped and he let out a stilted moan, rutting into his hand. He pressed in again, striking the same place. His body tensed with pleasure.

Gods he hoped he wasn’t reading too far into things with Clover.

***

“Your little birdy hasn’t shown up for dinner,” Elm said, giving a cursory glance around the cafeteria. “Think he got cold feet?”

“What do you mean?” Harriet asked, placing her tray down next to Clover. He let out a deep sigh, and Elm cracked a smile.

“Clover’s going to give Qrow a massage.”

“Ooh that,” Harriet waggled her eyebrows at Clover.

“Not like that,” Clover said, trying to defend himself. He knew if he even gave a hint to these two women, they would never let it go. “Besides, we’ll probably just play cards if he does come over.”

“How can you be sure? He hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off you or at least certain parts of you,” Elm said, glancing down his form.

“Do you have condoms and lube?” Harriet asked.

“Harriet! No,” Clover exclaimed. He was ashamed she would even suggest something like that would happen, no matter how much he wanted it to happen.

“Maybe you should get some. Just in case, you know,” she finished with a wink.

“I can’t believe you two are suggesting I take advantage of him in a vulnerable position just so I could get laid.”

“I mean, you wouldn’t be the only one getting laid, so yeah.”

Clover groaned and placed his head in his hands. If only he could turn into a pile of dust like the Grimm they slay on a regular basis.

“And I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind you having your way with him.”

“What if it’s the other way?” He asked, his words muffled by his hands.

“I don’t think he would be opposed to that either,” Harriet said, patting him on the shoulder. “I’ve seen the way he’s tried to look at your ass.”

“He probably won’t show,” Clover said after a moment of trying to reason with himself and not get his hopes up.

“He will. Even a man like him wants to get pampered every now and then,” Elm countered. “You should probably have something ready. With the way he looks at you, I wouldn’t be surprised if he jumps you when the door shuts.”

“He does not look at me like that.”

Both women give him a flat look.

“Well if he doesn’t, you certainly do,” Elm countered. “Look at him like that, I mean.”

“I do not-”

“His bubble butt,” Harriet said, cutting him off.

“Those legs for days,” Elm continued. “He’s probably got a pretty firm grip from handling his weapon if you know what I mean.”

“He does n-” Clover cut himself short, placed his hands flat on the table for emphasis. “I’m leaving.”

He pushed away, grabbing his half-empty tray. Harriet snickered.

“Good luck!” She called after him.

He flipped them off, hoping they couldn’t see the flush that was bound to cover his entire face, neck, and ears.


	3. Chapter 3

Nerves wracked Qrow. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a teenager. The once familiar jitters reawakened with his sobriety. He scoffed. At least the halls were empty, so no one could see what a mess he was over the anticipation of whatever could happen at Clover’s.

A booming voice echoed down the corridor. Qrow froze with nowhere to go.

“Harriet! Wait up,” Elm shouted.

So much for hoping he wouldn’t run into anyone on the way over. They would certainly notice something was up with him, and then they would question him, and then they would assume things.

Thankfully, they had yet to turn the corner, so he spun around on a dime and shoved his hands in his pockets, deciding to take the long way around instead of being on time. Clover could wait five more minutes if it meant they wouldn’t get pestered about it in the future, and the extra time gave him the opportunity to clear his head before getting to Clover’s place. 

He had to be careful about what he wanted from Clover. If he read this wrong, then pushing too much could ruin the delicate bond they had going, though he wasn’t sure if that bond fell between friendship or something a little more. 

When he did make it to Clover’s door, Qrow took in a steadying breath and knocked. He would just have to play it moment by moment to see if Clover gave him something to work with, then he could make a move and hopefully not embarrass himself completely.

The first thing Qrow noticed, besides the bright smile on Clover’s face when he answered, was his attire. The vest was gone, but those sinfully tight pants remained. Qrow didn’t really have any casual clothes to change into other than his old outfit, but Clover lived here, so he should have some relaxed wear unless he was mister military man all the time. Looking him over now, Qrow figured the captain never really took time for himself. It was probably why Ironwood gave everyone the night off. They all had been going nonstop.

“Hi,” Clover breathed out, taking a step back to let Qrow in.

Qrow parroted the greeting and crossed over the threshold, taking a look around the apartment. It lacked many of the personal touches one would think came with living in a home. The words left his mouth before he could stop them, “This place is pretty sparse.”

“Yeah, I use it more as a crash pad than my actual home,” Clover said, sheepishly scratching at the back of his head. “I used to live off base, but with this whole thing with Salem, it made sense to use military housing. I still have my apartment, of course, but I don’t go there as much as I used to.”

He trailed off with a wistful expression, and Qrow knew that feeling. His whole life had been consumed by this war, and balancing personal desires against the duties prescribed by those above them was difficult, if not impossible.

“Do you want some tea?” Clover asked, pulling Qrow from his cloud of melancholy.

“Uh sure.”

Clover led Qrow around the corner to a small kitchen, which had Qrow thanking the remaining deities that Clover had decided to take the vest off. He followed, not paying attention to his surroundings since his eyes refused to stray from that ass. Qrow didn’t even notice Clover had set aside the water to boil till he cleared his throat to gain Qrow’s attention.

“Do you, uh, do you want a massage?”

Qrow startled, lifting his gaze to Clover’s, who watched him with one eyebrow slightly raised and his eyes soft around the edges. Qrow could feel the flush climb up his neck at getting caught staring, though Clover didn’t look upset about it. He wondered if Clover could feel the tension too or if it was all on his end since being sober after all this time made it hard to discern if the attraction was mutual. He should probably tamp down on the desire and think about the situation realistically.

“It sounds nice,” Qrow answered, trying to keep his voice even instead of dropping it in a way he knew would get him laid. “It’ll probably alleviate some of the stress from the past few weeks of training and missions with the kids.”

“And all that time on the road,” Clover added, nodding. The electric kettle lit up, signaling the water was hot enough. Clover poured out two cups side by side. “Do you want anything in yours?”

“Just some honey is fine.”

Once he was done, Clover handed the cup to Qrow and then leaned back against the counter. His calculating gaze had Qrow rooted on the spot entirely unsure of his intentions.

“I didn’t know if you would show or not,” Clover said, taking a sip of his own tea. 

“Sorry about that,” Qrow said, holding the mug between his hands. The heat warmed his hands and settled his nerves. “I probably should have sent you a text or something, but I kind of got caught up in my own head.”

“That’s understandable,” Clover said. “But you don’t need to worry about it. I left the offer open-ended to give you the option and you’re here now. That says a lot, no?”

Clover was being so open with him, but to what end? Qrow couldn’t find it in himself to answer or ask for clarification. The uncertainty made him too afraid to make that move now. An awkward tension simmered between then, but by some stroke of luck, Qrow’s scroll beeped, breaking the moment before Qrow did something stupid. He looked down at the notification and frowned, trying to hold back the blush as he glanced over what was on the screen.

“What’s going on?”

“Yang,” he said, spamming several middle finger emojis in response to her smirking emoji next to what would be a crude hand gesture with the pointer finger and ok hand. “Sometimes she decides she needs to act like her father and pester me to no end.”

“She did seem rather put out that you beat her handily at that fighting game.”

“She knows better than to challenge me to a tournament,” Qrow said, cracking a large smile. He looked back up at Clover, faltering slightly under the intensity of his gaze. “So, uh.” He cleared his throat. He might as well get to the point of his being here. “The massage, how long do you need?”

“Oh right, uh that depends on what you want. I could just do your shoulders, but if you want peak relaxation, I suggest doing your full body,” Clover said, replying so smoothly that Qrow couldn’t discern if that was a euphemism or not, so he deferred to Clover’s judgment. 

“Full body it is then.”

“You can head to the living room then,” Clover said, lightly laughing. He placed his cup of tea down and pointed Qrow towards the main living area. “I’ve got to get some things prepared and I’ll meet you there.”

He headed down the opposite hall as Qrow wandered towards Clover had directed. The bright overhead lights in the living room had been turned off, leaving two end table lamps to illuminate the small space. If Clover had been preparing for a soothing atmosphere, the low lighting definitely catered to that mood.

“Do you do this often?” Qrow asked, taking a seat on the couch as Clover ambled back into the room with an armful of various items and a small basket holding bottles of all different sizes.

“Not really, so I don’t have a table for you to lie on,” he answered, placing the basket down. He pushed the coffee table to one side, making space for them to use. “Though, I am technically certified. I was going to be a physical therapist slash medical assistant before I was recruited by Ironwood.”

“Really? Not out in the field from the get-go?”

“No, I actually was focused on being in a medical support team that goes into the field instead of hunting Grimm,” he said, laying out a floor mat not too different from what people used for yoga.

“Ah, what made you change your mind?”

“Ironwood.”

“Figures,” Qrow said with a flat look. 

Clover rolled his eyes. “What about you? Did you always want to be a huntsman?”

Qrow gave him a long look. He wondered how much Ironwood knew and how much of that information he actually passed on to the Ace Ops. They had to know some things, but it probably leaned more towards spy missions rather than Academy days.

“What?” Clover asked.

“I’m just deciding how much I want to tell you since our reason for going to Beacon is not really in any file. Actually, I think only my team and Oz knew.”

“Really?”

“It’s no secret my sister and I grew up with bandits,” he said, looking away. “But we didn’t go to Beacon to escape.” He fiddled with the edge of his shirt. “We went to learn how to kill huntsman.”

Clover let out a low whistle. “For yourself or for them?”

“For them.”

“What changed your mind?”

“Ozpin.”

“Figures,” Clover said with the same flat look Qrow had given him when talking about Ironwood.

Qrow snorted, coming to the realization that he and Clover weren’t too dissimilar, but then said, “It was for the better. At least we weren’t out needlessly killing people. Though, dedicating my life to keeping his secrets hasn’t been the best decision in the long run.”

“Well, it did end up bringing you here,” Clover said softly. He dropped Qrow’s gaze and busied himself with his scroll.

“Yeah,” Qrow rasped, not sure what to do with that statement. He watched Clover set his scroll aside. A moment later ambient music pulled through several speakers he couldn’t see. 

“That mean you’re ready?” He asked, finishing the rest of his tea in one long draw and placing the empty cup down on the end table.

“Yeah, you can take your clothes off,” Clover instructed, placing the basket of oils besides the laid-out mat.

Qrow froze. Either Clover was being very forward, or this was normal for someone getting a massage. 

“Does it work better without clothes?”

“You’ve never had a full body massage, have you?”

Qrow gave him a sardonic look. Clover had to know he never would have taken care of himself like that. He never thought he deserved it especially given his self-deprecating ways.

“Right,” Clover said, picking up on what Qrow wasn’t saying. “Well, typically you get rubbed down in oils to help stimulate relaxation and relieve muscle tension. And it makes it easier for the masseuse or masseur to-”

“Oils,” Qrow said with a quirked brow and a sly smirk. The effect was instant.

Clover turned bright red and sputtered, “Not like that. I mean, some could be used for things like that, but these are more for external use only…”

His voice trailed off as Qrow crossed his arms and pulled the corners of his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it on the couch all the while holding Clover’s gaze. He reached for his belt. The sound of the buckle startling Clover into action. He grabbed Qrow’s empty cup off the end table.

“I’ll just clean up your tea,” he said, spinning around and leaving Qrow to strip the rest of the way down. “You can leave your boxers on if that makes you more comfortable.”

“Sure thing, shamrock,” Qrow said with a smirk at Clover’s retreating back.

The ambient music was pleasant, but Qrow was starting to fidget while waiting for Clover to return from the kitchen. He felt like he read way too far into this. Seeing Clover so flustered over him stripping out of his clothes had him mentally pumping the breaks on jumping the guy. He probably wouldn’t be comfortable with it since they were technically coworkers.

Clover came back slightly flushed, but the happy-go-lucky strut he usually had was still there. At least Qrow hadn’t completely ruined things yet.

“Okay, how do you want me?” Qrow asked in far huskier tone than he meant to, and he tried to clear his throat discreetly. 

“Just lie down on your back,” Clover said with a strangled rasp. “We’ll start with your legs and then go to your arms, and then make our way to your back last.”

“You don’t do the chest?” Qrow asked, lying back on the floor mat as Clover kneeled down at his feet.

“I mean I can, but typically people carry all their tension in their posture with their back muscles,” he said, sitting back on his heels. His eyes raked over Qrow’s exposed body, briefly catching on the scar on his side.

“You saying I slouch too much?” Qrow asked, trying to pull Clover’s attention away from a topic he had no intention of going near.

“When you don’t want people to notice you,” Clover firmly said, holding Qrow’s gaze. He let the subject drop, grabbed one of Qrow’s ankles, and placed it in his lap.

“Are you ticklish? I’ll avoid your feet if you want me to.”

“No, Qrow said, wriggling his toes. “Have at it.”

And so, the massage started with Clover kneading his thumbs into the balls of his feet and then wrapping and pulling the tiny muscles around his ankles like he was molding bits of clay. His touch was sure and firm. Not demanding and directing, but confident, much like Clover himself.

Qrow let himself drift, muscles relaxing into the gentle pull, eyes falling closed.

Clover made his way up Qrow’s calf and around his knee, all the while kneading and pulling the muscle and joints loosening every tight and sore spot Qrow didn’t know he had. He could feel the tension start to leave his body, a weight he had carried around for a long time.

Clover reached his thigh, fingers pressing in lightly as they pushed and pulled his muscles. Qrow felt himself begin to tense, but Clover never got too close to where it would be considered impolite, and after a brief moment Qrow relaxed again. When Clover finished massaging his leg and took his place back down by Qrow’s feet, placed Qrow’s other foot in his lap, and started the process all over again.

“You doing good?” He asked, slowly working the muscles up Qrow’s calf.

“Ngh, wonderful,” Qrow answered, not bothering to open his eyes. “You have very talented hands.”

Clover chuckled and mumbled something that Qrow couldn’t make out but didn’t bother pressing him on to have him repeat.

When he was done with the leg, Clover placed himself at Qrow’s head, knees brushing against his hair. He picked a side, digging his fingers into the tiny muscles around Qrow’s shoulder before working his way down to the elbow, forearm, wrist, and hands pulling on each finger.

“Man, I should have thought of doing this so long ago,” Qrow said, enjoying the loose feeling throughout his body as Clover started on his other arm. He nimbly worked his way down to Qrow’s fingers, leaving a warm pleasant feeling in the wake.

“Here, flip over, and I’ll start on your shoulders and back.”

Qrow acquiesced, his mind pleasantly blank. He settled on his stomach, arms stretched out, and head slightly turned.

Clover moved from where he sat to massage Qrow’s arms and settled along his side. He reached over, grabbing the oil, a line of heat emanating from his body. There was a soft click of the cap followed by a drizzling sensation as Clover poured a generous amount along Qrow’s spine. The cap snapped closed, and he moved to place it back down. Qrow mentally prepared for him to pull away, but he never did.

Instead, he shifted, straddling over Qrow’s thighs, the thick muscle encasing him in heat.

If this had been a professional masseur, Qrow would have been second-guessing their practices, but since this was Clover, he settled deeper into the floor mat, letting the tension in his muscles release.

Clover dug his thumbs into several larger knots, and Qrow found himself groaning in pain. The moans that followed were entirely unwarranted, but the relief that came from Clover’s hands had Qrow practically singing his praises.

“Oh god, I think my back is like when some idiot doesn’t know how to tie a knot, so they just tie a lot of them hoping that the line doesn’t move.”

“That’s an interesting analogy and one I definitely haven’t heard before.”

“I’m saying my back is fucked up, and I’m at fault.”

“Not fucked up, just needing to be cared for,” Clover replied after a particularly deep sweep of his hands down the middle of Qrow’s back. “I’m not surprised your back is so bad. You wield Harbinger like a mad man.”

Qrow couldn’t find it in himself to answer as Clover’s hands settled on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles on either side of his spine before gently making their way back up.

There was something about the calloused palms and firm warmth that got to Qrow. He didn’t realize it till the pads of those fingers swept lightly over the skin on his back, maybe it was left over from his shower from earlier, but it had him reacting more than he would have thought.

He was getting hard, and though he was not fully erect, the heat from Clover straddling over him and the thrill from his fingers had shivers shooting up and down his spine before settling deep in his gut.

Qrow shifted his hips to relieve some of the friction the floor was causing, but the movement caught against Clover’s thighs. He was trapped under this man, with a soon to be raging erection and-

“You’re tense again,” Clover said, thumbing a tight knot. “Relax.”

“I’m trying,” Qrow said with a huff, letting his head fall to the side. “It’s a little hard to at the moment.”

Clover hummed and continued his kneading but swept lower down Qrow’s back to the waistband of his boxers, fingers brushing near the edge.

“That’s a natural reaction,” he said, giving a particularly firm press alongside his spine. The pressure was divine and had Qrow letting out a stilted laugh. He tried to force himself to calm down and hold his body still but found with each knead from Clover he was tensing up all over again.

Clover swept his hand up Qrow’s spine to the base of his skull digging his fingers into his hair before rubbing up and around his scalp. A tingling sensation rushed down his spine, and he tried to hold back any vocalization, but Clover shifted his weight and rested his hips against Qrow’s ass, making his arousal apparent.

The breath left Qrow’s lungs in one loud moan as Clover’s hard length nested between Qrow’s clothed ass cheeks. He crowded in close to his ear, resting his weight on Qrow’s boneless form all the while running hands through his hair, massaging the scalp.

“I can take care of that for you if you want me to,” he said, flexing his hips into Qrow.

Qrow groaned and felt himself pushing back into the pressure. His brain felt sluggish from the encouraging relaxation. It had been so long since he had done something like this, but he wanted. Oh, how he wanted.

“Yes,” Qrow said. His own voice ragged and strung out.

Clover chuckled in response, rolling his hips while he ran his hands back down Qrow’s spine. He swept his thumbs along the waistband and slipped them under, hands pushing the fabric down with little resistance and cupping Qrow’s ass cheeks. He momentarily kneaded the soft flesh before continuing down to pull Qrow’s boxers off the rest of the way, fingers trailing in their wake.

A chill came over Qrow as Clover’s heat pulled away. He hadn’t gone far since there was shuffling and shifting nearby, the sound of pants unzipping, and fabric hitting the couch to the place where Qrow had originally tossed his own clothes.

More shuffling and shifting around before a hand fell to Qrow’s hip. The soft caress and gentle squeeze guided him to his knees leaving his ass in the air and hard cock dangling between his legs.

“How long has it been?” Clover breathily asked, kneeling behind him, and continuing to massage and knead Qrow’s ass. He gently pulled the cheeks apart, thumb brushing over Qrow’s hole.

“Too long,” Qrow panted, so glad he hadn’t read the situation between them wrong. A shudder shot down his spine, and he clenched. “I'm not going to last.”

There was a click from a cap, and then warm wet fingers explored his rim. A single finger settled in the center of the pucker.

“And here I thought those were for external use only?” Qrow jested.

“Not this one,” Clover said with a dark chuckle that had Qrow quaking in Clover's hands. He pressed his finger in deep with little resistance and brushed against Qrow’s prostate on the first past.

“Oh gods,” Qrow cried out between gasps, “Hoping to get lucky?”

Clover hummed. “I think I just did, and I think you were hoping to too if this is any indication,” he said, thrusting his finger in and out with ease. Clover pressed against his prostate again, stroking across the ridge. Qrow’s thighs quaked, and he tried to gasp in air.

“Did you think of me, Qrow?” Clover asked, voice deep with want. Qrow glanced down between his legs and catching sight of Clover. His dick stood at attention, think and blushed red, the head beading pre-cum at the tip.

“Yes,” Qrow panted, snaking a hand around to pump his own dick as Clover pressed in a second finger, letting them sink in before stretching them wide. Qrow was in ecstasy and could not feel his limbs, whether from the massage or from his brain solely focused on the sensation in his ass he didn’t know.

He didn’t know how long he waited, anticipation building, while Clover stretched him open, but eventually, the fingers stilled, and a portion of Qrow’s ability to think returned.

“You got condoms?” He breathily asked.

“Yeah, just a second.”

From between his legs, Qrow watched as Clover gently tore open the foil, dick twitching in anticipation. He rolled the condom on and then coated lube over the swollen head before positioning himself between Qrow’s legs.

A hand fell to this hip, guiding him back onto Clover’s cock. The first press met resistance, and Clover eased back, adding more lube.

“Relax,” he said, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb at the small muscles on his pelvis. He pushed in again; the penetration slow and arduous but with every inch, the warm full heat of Clover sank into him, spreading him open till finally, he sheathed himself all the way to the hilt.

“Look at you,” he said, thighs brushing against Qrow’s, hand trailing up the small of Qrow’s back, “Taking me all the way in.”

The full feeling overwhelmed his senses as Clover started with an even deliberate pace, hips at a shallow angle. Part of Qrow wished he could see Clover’s face and wondered if his countenance bore the same blissed-out expression Qrow knew he displayed.

Clover shifted forward, hips grinding deep into Qrow, and pushing his weight down into the mat. He stretched his arm under Qrow’s shoulders and pulled him back till he was seated in Clover’s lap.

“Oh fuck,” Qrow grunted at the change in angle. The deep penetration pressing right against his prostate. His weight keeping Clover completely sheathed. He couldn’t pull off if he wanted to since his legs felt like jelly and were refusing to operate.

Clover slung an arm across his chest, holding him upright and against his chest. His other hand stroked Qrow’s weeping cock once, twice before letting go as he pushed in slow and deep, pressing against Qrow’s prostate.

“Do you like that, feeling me so deep?” Clover asked petting, and trailing his hand up and down one of Qrow’s quaking thighs.

Qrow dropped his head back, resting it on Clover’s shoulder and fixing his gaze to the corner of Clover’s jaw. He angled his head towards Qrow, running his nose along his neck. Their eyes met, and Qrow shuddered at the heat behind Clover's gaze. He tried to make a smart comment but couldn’t find his voice as Clover thrust particularly deep, hitting his prostate again.

Qrow cried out, and Clover chuckled, stilling his hips, and letting Qrow sink even further down on Clover’s rigid cock.

“Not yet,” he whispered into Qrow’s ear. He trailed a short line of wet kisses down his neck, letting the buildup between them simmer with small continual shifts.

“Move,” Qrow ordered, panting from the delay.

“Bossy,” Clover said, trailing his fingers down the shaft Qrow’s dick. He loosely gripped him, pumping him once before letting the thrust from his hips propel Qrow into his hand.

“Qrow,” Clover said, voice far deeper than before. “Let it all go. Relax. I’ve got you.”

Qrow huffed, vision losing focus his hands clutching at Clover’s forearm across his chest. Unintelligible words spewed from Qrow’s mouth as Clover’s pace picked up. He let go of Qrow’s cock and instead held Qrow’s hips in place. With every thrust, he hit Qrow’s prostate, and all Qrow could do was hang on and feel.

Hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. He felt his release coming on fast, and in a wave of relief, he shot across the mat, spattering his cum in several jagged stripes with each thrust from Clover.

Clover did not relent, hips still pistoning, pushing Qrow back down on to the mat where he just ejaculated, but Qrow gave no mind never noticed as Clover humped into him with deep measured thrusts. His forearms encircling his head, breath dancing across the back of his neck. The heat was heavy and all-consuming.

Qrow felt like he was floating, and the only thing tethering him to existence was Clover’s dick. He would laugh if he wasn’t so strung out and tired.

Clover moaned deep, hips stuttering before he dropped his weight on Qrow entirely. With instant thrusts and gasping breaths in Qrow’s ear, Clover reached his own release. A deep groan came from his chest as he meticulously ground his hips into Qrow, prolonging the effect.

“That’s it,” Clover said like a prayer.

He stilled and dropped a kiss to Qrow’s shoulder before gently pulling out. Qrow grunted but could not find it in him to move, leaving himself splayed out on the mat. 

The sounds of Clover moving around and clearing up reached his ears, but he could not determine what Clover was doing. All he knew was that he was in the process of melding with the floor, his muscles lose in the warm room, a pleasant burn in his core, and mind blissfully empty.

Clover returned with a pat to Qrow’s ass. “You know, you should probably take a shower to wash off all those oils.”

Qrow snorted, “I’m just going to fall asleep here.”

“Oh no you don’t. You’ll undo all my hard work.”

Qrow grunted, refusing to move from his place on the floor. He was quite comfortable to never move again.

“You’re going to get a kink in your neck if you stay like that.”

“If I get a kink in my neck, you’ll just take it out.” Qrow protested. “Besides, I kind of liked the finish.”

“Kind of?” Clover asked, brushing a damp cloth over Qrow’s rear. He jolted from the cool touch, briefly wondering when Clover procured the washcloth.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to think about a massage again without getting hard,” Qrow relayed, settling under the soft sweeping motion as Clover cleaned around his body. “Happy?”

“Come on. You’re going to meld with my floor.” Clover laughed, tossing the cloth to the side.

“If I get up, I won’t be able to walk,” Qrow ground out in response, shifting his arms under his head.

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“Are you going to bathe me too?” Qrow asked.

There was no answer, so Qrow turned his head to face Clover. He stood, towering above Qrow much like the first time they met, but this time he was naked in all his glory, hand on his hip, and a smile on his face.

Qrow rolled his eyes but turned over and stretched his arms out for Clover to help him up off the floor. Clover grabbed his arm and pulled him up, placing a hand behind his back.

“I swear to god if you sling me over your shoulder…”

“I’m not going to do that, bossy.” He swept Qrow around and into his arms with a smirk on his face. As he took a step towards the bathroom, their scrolls on the couch blared to life.

“Fuck,” Clover said, placing Qrow down gingerly before reaching for his scroll.

“What is it?” Qrow asked as he watched Clover’s features fall into a worried grimace.

“Mantle.”

“Fuck,” Qrow said, feeling his body tense as anxiety coursed through him. “Well, there goes all your hard work.”

Clover let out a stilted laugh and tossed Qrow his clothes. “I’ll just have to give you another full body massage later.”

Qrow chuckled, pulling up his pants. As much as he liked that idea, he would rather see Clover come undone under his hands the next time they had a moment like this. He cinched the belt tight before grabbing the mess that was his convoluted shirt, vest, and cape.

“Or, I could return the favor,” Qrow said, winking back at Clover, who promptly stumbled. His leg missing the opening of his pants. He looked up at Qrow with shining eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Yeah,” he replied breathlessly. “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrow: How do my clothes work? 
> 
> Me: I don’t know. Be dramatic, just pull them over your head. 


End file.
